


Against All Eds

by MrDusk



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Multi, Scrapbook Story, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDusk/pseuds/MrDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final year of Jr. High, and a lot is amiss. Edd and Eddy have stopped being friends, Jonny has changed for the worst, and Jimmy and Sarah have taken up scamming. Can Ed, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf get to the bottom of all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

**XxXxX**

**September**

**XxXxX**

From a discarded September issue of the _Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler_ that was left near a trash can in the hallway.

" **Welcome Back!**

**Article by: Eddward "Double-D" Jones**

_'Hello again fellow students new and old, and welcome to another glorious year at Peach Creek Jr. High! It brings me joy to see all the familiar and new faces around the school, but I must remind everyone that even though summer vacation is over, you all must not give in to the Autumn Blues as it were. I, along with many of our kind and respectful teachers of this fine academic establishment wish to see the smiles of students in the pursuit of knowledge. With that, I hope you all enjoy your time here as much as I do, and look forward to another great year!'"_

Along with the article was a black and white photograph of Edd smiling, which was doodled on, giving his smile a few black teeth, an eyepatch, an arrow through his head, and the words "Fuck you!" written above his head.

**XxXxX**

The following is from a chatroom from the online game Zombie Splatter III.

 **ButterNGravy:** edy git da chainsaw

 **Cashman:** got it watch 4 da reds

 **ButterNGravy:** btw have u talked to dd?

 **Cashman:** u no i dont anymore

 **ButterNGravy:** y? hes our friend!

 **Cashman:** no he's YOUR friend he's nothing 2 me

 **ButterNGravy:** o...=(

 **Cashman:** wut

 **ButterNGravy:** nothin jus cant believe dat u 2 wont even say anythin

 **Cashman:** 4 get it Ed jus play da damn game

**XxXxX**

There were a couple of posts on the student bulletin board at school.

"Football tryouts this week! If you think you got game, then get your sorry butt out to the school's football and track field after school where we'll see if you can thrash with the best or crash like the rest!

Football Captain Kevin Smith

 **NOTE:** The following students are barred from joining the team: Eddy McGee, Eddward Jones, and Plank Woods."

"Need a shoulder to cry on? An ear to listen to? Some other analogy involving a body part? Then you need to come to Jimmy and Sarah's Counseling and Psychiatry Help, where healing is only a quarter* away.

*Twenty-five cents per minute"

_"Student Class President Sign-up Sheet!_

_Eddward Jones_ **(sucks dick)**

_Eddy McGee_

_Nazz Winters"_

_"Whoever it was that put that stink bomb in the girl's locker room, causing our class to run out in our underwear in front of all the boys, I just have four words to say to you. YOU ARE NOT COOL._

_Please don't do it again,_

_Nazz"_

**XxXxX**

Students tend to text each other during classes, mostly behind the backs of teachers. Here are some texting examples.

**[From: Kevin]**

[Say Nazz, where were we all supposed to meet at Saturday?]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:45 AM]**

**[From: Nazz]**

[Big Jim's Burgers, I invited everyone.]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:46 AM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[Everyone? Even Jonny and the dorks?]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:47 AM]**

**[From Nazz]**

[Yeah, and if you have a problem with that, you don't have to show up.]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:48 AM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[Nah I don't really care, it's just that those dorks don't seem to be acting right and Jonny hasn't been the same since we well you know.]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:49 AM]**

**[From: Nazz]**

[That's why I want us all to get together, to see if it will help the Eds out and apologize to Jonny...again. Oh, that reminds me, how's Rolf doing with his technophobia?]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:50 AM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[He's not really a technophobe, his country just didn't join the modern world until a few years ago while he was still here. And he's doing great, I finally managed to get him an e-mail address, his username is silly though.]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:51 AM]**

**[From: Nazz]**

[LOL what is it?]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:52 AM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[IAMROLF no seriously, all caps and everything.]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:52]**

**[From: Nazz]**

[ROFL]

**[Sent: September 15th, 11:53]**

**XxXxX**

**From: Woodboy**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**Subject: RE: Hang out?**

Nazz,

I know you and the others feel bad about what happened, and want to make it up to me for what you did, but I still don't want to hang out with you all. Really, I know you all didn't mean to BEAT ME UP AND LEAVE ME FAR AWAY FROM HOME WITHOUT A WAY BACK last summer, and you didn't mean to get me GROUNDED ALL SUMMER because the POLICE ARRESTED ME FOR HIJACKING A BUS AND JOYRIDING and my parents thought that I RAN AWAY FROM HOME and were worried sick, but you know what? Saying that you're sorry over and over when all I did was RETALIATE FOR ALL THE BULLSHIT THE EDS PUT ME AND PLANK THROUGH isn't going to cut it.

You think that since you guys are the only ones who include me in things means that you're my friends? Friends don't HURT their friends! It makes me wonder WHY THE FUCK you guys ACCEPTED the Eds when all they did was try to steal our allowances with their scams that would HURT us and DESTROY MY HOUSE a number of times!

So you know what? NO. I do NOT want to hang out with you assholes. I'm fine being by myself, thank YOU very much.

-Jonny

PS: Plank says that he didn't WANT to be on the football team anyway! Tell your jock-bastard boyfriend that!

**XxXxX**

Graffiti was on the bathroom stalls, from crude drawings of genitalia to the simple saying of "Fuck you!" to what seemed to be conversations.

_"For a good time, go down to Park 'n Flush for some trailer trash action!"_

_"Nazz Winters is a good fuck"_

_"Yes she is"_

_"You assholes cut that out!"_

_"Fuck you gay-ass faggot"_

_"Believe in Jesus Christ as your lord and savior, write this to spread the message."_ (accompanied by a drawing of a cross)

_"I got a message for ya Jesus doesn't EXIST"_

_"Does anyone know where they keep the extra toilet paper?"_

_"It's up your ass"'_

_"LOL"_

There was a drawing of some kind of monster with six huge bug-eyes, fangs, tongue sticking out, was fat, and gave the viewer the finger on the stall door.

_"Dude whoever drew this is AWESOME"_

_"Holy shit I didn't even notice this until I sat down! It made me shit myself! WIN!"_

_"Who the fuck drew THIS? I need to KNOW!"_

_"Edd Jones is the teachers bitch."_

_"I know right? Whats wrong with that faggot?"_

_"I heard somewhere that they like to fuck him after school after everyone goes home."_

_"I heard that he blows the principal every hour on the hour."_

**XxXxX**

**From: MrScience**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**Subject: My Apologies**

Dear Nazz,

I must apologize for the disaster that was last night, because well, I'm probably the one to blame for most if not all of it.

You know Eddy took our friendship fallout worse than I did, he always was quite emotional and took things too seriously for his own good, so me scolding him to calm down and act civil (for once) while we ate at Big Jim's Burgers was not the right move. Him punching me in the face and leaving probably says at least THAT much.

Speaking of which, yes, my nose is fine. He didn't break it, he just hit hard enough to release blood. If he had hit me higher, then yes, it would be broken. Thank you again for not calling the paramedics, really, something minor like that isn't too harmful as it could've been. I just hope Ed is alright, it hurt to see him cry like that.

To be honest, I'm glad Kevin and Rolf didn't go after Eddy after the fact. That would've only caused more trouble, and that's the last thing anyone needs.

Yes, I've heard all the rumors about me around school. I wouldn't be surprised if it really _was_ Eddy who was spreading them around, but I honestly don't blame him. I apologize for his behavior these days, it's all my fault, really. If only I wasn't such an idiot, we would still be friends.

From,

Eddward "Double-D" Jones

**XxXxX**

The following is from a private chatroom on Chatjack.

 **IAMROLF:** hello i am rolf

 **GotTopic:** like i care wat ur name is

 **IAMROLF:** sorry it is rolfs first time

 **GotTopic:** dont say that! fuck why do i always get weirdos on here

**-GotTopic has left-**

**-ButterNGravy has entered-**

**ButterNGravy:** hiya rolf!

 **IAMROLF:** hello edboy how are you today

 **ButterNGravy:** good u

 **IAMROLF:** rolf is good how is loudmouth eddy and hat wearing double d

 **ButterNGravy:** they not talking

 **IAMROLF:** even to edboy?

 **ButterNGravy:** no did i do something bad?

 **IAMROLF:** rolf would not know would u like to come over for dinner?

 **ButterNGravy:** would i?

 **IAMROLF:** rolf is making fish sticks

**-ButterNGravy has left-**

**-IAMROLF has left-**

**XxXxX**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[Sarah, you're not going to believe this, but we've struck GOLD. No, DIAMONDS Sarah!]

**[Sent: September 29th, 3:30 PM]**

**[From: Sarah]**

[Whoa, already? What do you got?]

**[Sent: September 29th, 3:31 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[Remember that "special case" I was telling you about? Well, they finally cracked and sang like the birds in spring. The best part is that I got it all ON TAPE.]

**[Sent: September 29th, 3:32 PM]**

**[From: Sarah]**

[No way, finally some actual blackmail! So, what did our good friend say today?"

**[Sent: September 29th, 3:33 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[I'll show it to you later, but I'll tell you this. The rumor is true!]

**[Sent: September 29th, 3:34 PM]**

**[From: Sarah]**

[OMG NO WAY! For real?]

**[Sent: September 29th, 3:35 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[For real.]

**[Sent: September 29th, 3:36 PM]**


	2. October

**XxXxX**

**October**

**XxXxX**

**From: SlamJamKev**

**To: Cashman**

**Subject: BACK OFF!**

Hey dork I don't know what your deal is but stay the hell away from Double-D and stop talking shit behind his back or I'm gonna kick your ass!

**From: Cashman**

**To: SlamJamKev**

**Subject: RE: BACK OFF!**

y dont u jus mind ur own fucking business

**XxXxX**

There was graffiti on the side of the school, someone had spray painted the words **"EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS A WHORE"** in black letters surrounded by fire. Two police officers were around questioning students.

**XxXxX**

**[From: Kevin]**

[Dude did u see that stuff on the wall? Was that u?]

**[Sent: October 3rd, 1:12 PM]**

**[From: Ed]**

[no it wasnt me! Sarahs lieing!]

**[Sent: October 3rd, 1:15 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[ur sister didn't tell me u did it. And work on your spelling, dude.]

**[Sent: October 3rd, 1:16 PM]**

**[From: Ed]**

[ohkay do we practice 2day?]

**[Sent: October 3rd, 1:17 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[yh, b at the field after fifth period. Just go around the school and u'll see it.]

**[Sent: October 3rd, 1:18 PM]**

**[From: Ed]**

[will dd and edy be there?]

**[Sent: October 3rd, 1:19 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[4 the last time Ed, no. Me, u, rolf, and some new meat. I'm countin on u to help break them in.]

**[Sent: October 3rd, 1:20 PM]**

**[From: Ed]**

[o, u got it chief!]

**[Sent: October 3rd, 1:21 PM]**

**XxXxX**

**From: FlowerChild**

**To: ButterNGravy**

**Subject: i luv u**

ed i luv u will u go owt wif me?

**From: ButterNGravy**

**To: FlowerChild**

**Subject: RE: i luv u**

um hoo r u?

**From: FlowerChild**

**To: ButterNGravy**

**Subject: RE: RE: i luv u**

nevermind

**XxXxX**

**Woodboy:** wat do u want?

 **SirJimmy:** We got a proposition for you.

 **LadySarah:** we no it waz u

 **Woodboy:** bullshit u do

 **SirJimmy:** I got photographs, I'll have you know.

**-Picture Sent To: Woodboy-**

**Woodboy:** shit

 **Woodboy:** wat do u want from me? money?

 **SirJimmy** : Don't be silly, you know that I have more money than you'd ever have.

 **LadySarah:** we just wan 2 use u

 **Woodboy:** 4 wat?

 **SirJimmy:** All in due time, for now just remember that you work for us.

 **LadySarah:** we OWN u

 **Woodboy:** fuck

**XxXxX**

In Ed's basement, Ed sat at his drawing table, drawing a comic strip. It had three monsters, one was fat with fangs, one was skinny with horns, and one was tall with wings.

There was no text, but the fat and skinny ones were yelling at one another while the tall one was flying overhead.

Ed finished drawing and wondered what he would write as word bubbles, but decided that it didn't really matter.

**XxXxX**

**[From: Edd]**

[No Ed, I don't want to come over and play. I'm really busy with my campaign among other things. Why don't you try Eddy? Or is he avoiding you too?]

**[Sent: October 15th,12:35 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[Kevin, it's fine. Leave him be. Threatening him won't make it stop, you've seen his brother, whatever you could do to him, he's had worse.]

**[Sent: October 15th, 12:38 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[Rolf, congratulations on your new phone. But really, don't call me during the break period or in school for that matter. I know our school is lax on phones but I'm a very busy student.]

**[Sent: October 15th, 12:40 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[Nazz, Nazz, Nazz...really, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to move on. If you want to know Eddy's problem so much then talk to HIM about it. He won't tell you, I know that, but it's certainly not my place to tell you, so please stop asking me about it.]

**[Sent: October 15th, 12:42 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[Jimmy, I need to cancel our session for this week. Too much on my plate right now. I hope you understand.]

**[Sent: October 15th, 12:43 PM]**

**XxXxX**

**From: Partygirl1999**

**To: ButterNGravy, Cashman, IAMROLF, MrScience, LadySarah, SirJimmy, SlamJamKev, Woodboy;**

**Subject: Halloween Party!**

Hey everyone! I'm sending these out as invitations for my first annual Halloween Party since we're getting too old to trick 'r treat. The party's on Halloween Night at my house, there'll be lots of food, music, punch, and the new flatscreen TV my mom bought for some scary movies. Costumes are optional, but recommended for more fun! RSVP whether you're coming or not.

**From: Cashman**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**Subject: RE: Halloween Party!**

fuck that i aint going if double-fag will be there

**From: Partygirl1999**

**To: Cashman**

**Subject: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

Double-D wrote back to me saying he can't make it. I was going to ask if you would like to come anyway, but this party is for more MATURE people who aren't jerks for no reason.

**From: Cashman**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

fuck if i care i BET that id have a better time than any of you losers

**From: Partygirl1999**

**To: Cashman**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

Fine! Just leave US out of it, and leave Double-D alone! He and Ed have been upset since you three broke apart and you being a total butthead is just making it worse! What's your deal with him anyway?

**From: Cashman**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

y dont u ask that shithead yourself if youre such good friends with him now?

**XxXxX**

There were some new posts on the student bulletin board at school, as well as some posters for potential Student Class Presidents.

**"Vote 4 Eddy!**

**'You know you want to!'"**

**"Vote Nazz**

**'I'll make the school more cool!'"**

There was a poster for Edd, but it was ripped apart and illegible.

**"Vote Rolf!**

**'Who better than the son of a shepherd?'"**

" _To All Students:_

_Just a reminder that the punishment for any and all vandalism to school property can range from in-school-suspension to complete expulsion, varying from the property damage caused._

_Thank you,_

_Principal Antonucci and staff."_

" **COME TO EDDY DEAN'S HALLOWEEN BASH!**

Got no plans for Halloween? Then come on down to Peach Creek's Junkyard where the one and only Eddy Dean is going to hold the BIGGEST, BADDEST, BOOPINEST BASH this town has ever seen!

Be there, or be a punk-ass bitch."

**XxXxX**

**ButterNGravy:** com on edy please? =C

 **Cashman:** NO ED

 **ButterNGravy:** please?

 **Cashman:** NO

 **Cashman:** look ed there r just friendships that dont last as long as you want

 **ButterNGravy:** y **?**

 **Cashman:** jesus christ ed 4 get double-douchebag! we dont need him!

 **ButterNGravy:** but hes my friend

 **Cashman:** THEN FUCK YOU TOO

**-Cashman has left-**

**-FlowerChild has entered-**

**ButterNGravy:** ooh new playr

 **FlowerChild:** hi dere

 **ButterNGravy:** hi wanna be on my teem in da next match?

 **FlowerChild:** sure

**XxXxX**

**From: Partygirl1999**

**To: ButterNGravy**

**Subject: RE: RE: Halloween Party!**

To answer your questions Ed, first of all, yes, you can bring some movies to the party. Second, yes, your new friend can come to the party. I decided to have it open for anyone aside from you-know-who or anybody who would cause trouble. Kevin has decided to be a bit headstrong and take up bouncer duty with Rolf. I just hope nobody gets hurt Friday night.

**XxXxX**

Jonny was looking over a piece of paper that Sarah had handed to him in the hallway.

" _Okay Baldy, here's the deal. We need you to break into the Target's house and steal his laptop for us. Try to ransack the place to make it look like a standard burglary, take whatever you want, but make sure you get that laptop. If you are caught or arrested, we will deny anything if you tell anyone we made you do this. Don't fuck this up for us, or else being expelled will be the least of your worries._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Sarah."_

Jonny sighed, and opened up his locker. He looked down at his buddy Plank, "What have I gotten myself into, Plank?"

**XxXxX**

**[From: Rolf]**

[Double-Ed-Boy Nazz is worried what is with these loud noises by your house?]

**[Sent: October 31st, 11:47 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[Rolf, those are police sirens.]

**[Sent: October 31st, 11:48 PM]**

**[From: Rolf]**

[What are the law enforcers doing at your house?]

**[Sent: October 31st, 11:53 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[My house was broken into! Some of my things have been stolen, including my laptop!]

**[Sent: October 31st, 11:54 PM]**

**[From: Rolf]**

[Oh dear does the Ed-boy need help?]

**[Sent: October 31st, 11:59 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[I'm fine Rolf...this is just going to be hard to explain to my parents...]

**[Sent: November 1st, 12:00 AM]**

 


	3. November

**XxXxX**

**November**

**XxXxX**

**[From: Lee]**

[may were the hell were u last night?]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:32 AM]**

**[From: May]**

[i went 2 a prty]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:34 AM]**

**[From: Lee]**

[the 1 at the junkyrd eddy had? me and marie were there 2 we didnt c u]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:36 AM]**

**[From: May]**

[na da 1 dat ed went 2]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:38 AM]**

**[From: Lee]**

[o rly? u talk to ed?]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:40 AM]**

**[From May]**

[yh but i had a mask on]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:42 AM]**

**[From: Lee]**

[weak! Btw, u missed sumthing crazy da junkyrd]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:44 AM]**

**[From: May]**

[wat?]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:46 AM]**

**[From: Lee]**

[u remember dubble d? He showed up ten eddy and him jus started yelling at each oter and he lef after ppl started throwin shit at him g2g, teacher yellin shit at me]

**[Sent: November 1st, 9:48 AM]**

**XxXxX**

**From: LadySarah**

**To: SirJimmy**

**Subject: Snag**

Jimmy we got a problem. Jonny dropped off the laptop at my house while we were at Nazz's party like we told him but it has a password on it. I tried guessing it once and it put on a warning that another wrong answer will format the computer and erase all the files. What do we do?

**From: SirJimmy**

**To: LadySarah**

**Subject: RE: Snag**

Darn, I knew this was too easy. Keep it hidden, I'm going to see if I can find something to hack it. Might take awhile to get it though.

**XxXxX**

There were some new posts on the student bulletin board at school.

" **Peach Creek Jr. High**

**Elected Class Presidents**

**8th Grade**

**Rolf Shepard**

**7th Grade**

**Sawyer Lewis**

**6th Grade**

**James Clair"**

" **THIS SATURDY!**

A rematch we've been waiting for! This Saturday our Peach Creek Cobblers are going up against the Lemon Brook Lumpers in the fifth game of the season! It's about time we got back at them for last season's loss, and with this year's winning streak, our new team's got a chance to pay them back tenfold! Be there Saturday! We need your support!

-Kevin Smith and the Cobblers"

" _Notice to Students and Staff:_

_Peach Creek Jr. High will be closed from November 27th to December 1st for the Thanksgiving Holiday. However, faculty and staff are still expected to meet on the 27th for the monthly meeting._

_Thank you,_

_Principal Antonucci and Administrative Staff"_

**XxXxX**

**SlamJamKev:** Rolf congrats on being class prez

**ButterNGravy:** Yh!

**Partygirl1999:** Great job dude!

**IAMROLF:** Thank you friends for Rolf could not do it without all your help and support

**SlamJamKev:** No prob Rolf though it's more of a popularity contest

**Partygirl1999:** Yeah, I was class president last year and all we really did was meet once a week and talk.

**IAMROLF:** Is that all rolf needs to do?

**Partygirl1999:** Mm hmm class presidents don't really have much to do, really.

**IAMROLF:** Then why the big deal?

**ButterNGravy:** Drama?

**SlamJamKev:** Who knows but congrats anyway buddy. See you tomorrow at practice!

**XxXxX**

In the boy's locker room after the game against Lemon Brook, Ed found a note in his locker and read it while the rest of the team was celebrating their victory over the hard to beat Lumpers.

" _dere Ed,_

_i kno u dont reely care hoo i am but i kno u_

_youre Edward Trumbull youre the one hoo makes me hapy_

_at furst it waz only jus fore fun me and my sisters thoght it would be fun to chase u and Eddy and Dubble D a round and make you all our boyfriends u three wer all ways so funny with the way you ree acted to our teesing even thow we took it to fare a few times_

_though fore me at leest it waznt just to give u three a hard time I sean u beeng verry loyall and kind to the other Eds and youre sister Sarah even to the other kids wen they were meen to u u are just so nice_

_wen we were put intoo the allternative school this yeer Lee and Marie foregot a bout Eddy and Dubble D and hade fun wif other boys for a change but i couldnt join them i was still hung up about u and here i am writting this letter becuz im to shy and awkward to jus con fess to u normally_

_so um i luv u Ed_

_and if u dont like me back then i wouldnt blame u_

_May K."_

"Ed! Come on! Party at my place!" Kevin yelled at Ed.

Ed put the letter away, and followed the others.

**XxXxX**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**From: MrScience**

**Subject: RE: Victory!**

Dear Nazz,

Sure, I'll come over and waste my time with the team's victory party, even though I detest sports. It makes me wonder why I let Eddy sign me up to play on the team last year. It's not like I have anything _better_ to do such as, oh I don't know, homework for my _AP Classes_ that are highly difficult and will determine my immediate future. Seeing I already disappointed my parents with not getting elected as a student official for the _third year in a row_ where's the harm in failing classes that would get me into Harvard or Yale or even Princeton or MIT?

From,

Eddward "Double-D" Jones

**XxXxX**

**ButterNGravy:** kevin you know girls right?

**SlamJamKev:** Uh..yeah? I know a couple of girls

**ButterNGravy:** I meen, u and nazz go out right? U 2 kiss

**SlamJamKev:** Where are you going with this Ed?

**ButterNGravy:** well theres this girl who told me she loves me

**SlamJamKev:** Holy shit really?

**ButterNGravy:** yh

**SlamJamKev:** Oh man that's so choice! Guess its one of the perks that come with being a star linebacker. What's her name?

**ButterNGravy:** pinkie pie promise you wont tell anyone?

**SlamJamKev:** Hey its' a secret between bros, bro. So who's the girl?

**ButterNGravy:** may kanker

**SlamJamKev:** What?

**ButterNGravy:** may kanker she lives in the trailer park

**SlanJamKev:** I know that! She said bullshit like that a lot last year mostly to you! Good riddance that bitch and bitch sisters got expelled.

**ButterNGravy:** this time she was serious

**SlamJamKev:** Yeah right, y would she be now?

**ButterNGravy:** lets jus say she was what should i do?

**SlamJamKev:** Man I dunno. Do u like her?

**ButterNGravy:** im not sure

**SlamJamKev:** Then why are we talking about this?

**ButterNGravy:** i dunno i think i miss dd and edy

**SlamJamKev:** Ed, bro, I dunno what's up with Dorky and Double-D. They got shit to work out and I don't want any part of that. If you're lonely, you can just hang out with me, Rolf, Nazz, and the rest of the team. We're here for you man.

**ButterNGravy:** it just doesnt feel the same ive ben best friends with edy since 4ever and best friends with dd since last year summer when he moved in the kanker sisters moved in last year summer too and each time i saw them i was with dd and edy i only been best friends with you guys this year

**SlamJamKev:** So what, u want to get with that Kanker because you miss the Eds?

**ButterNGravy:** thinkin back they remind me of better times

**XxXxX**

Eddy was alone in his room. Laying down on his bed with his arms under his head, watching his disco ball spin slowly, Tom Jones singing in the background. Eddy shook his head, and crawled over the side of his bed and dug under it, pulling out a box. Eddy brought the box up on his lap and looked left and right to make sure nobody else was in the room. Eddy opened up the box, it was filled with items from last year's summer, before they were in seventh grade. Eddy's dummy Eddo, a Canadian squirt gun, the hypnotizing wheel, a fish, and a bunch of photographs the Eds took one day. Eddy picked up one of the photographs, it was of him holding the camera up with the other Eds in the background, all of them laughing and smiling. Eddy tore up the photograph as tears fell from his eyes.

**XxXxX**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[Double-D? I haven't seen you much lately. Is there something wrong?]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:15 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[My apologies Jimmy. It's been a long month for me. My parents have been pressuring me more with getting perfect grades as the marking period is coming up.]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:17 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[My condolences Double-D. Though I needed to talk to you about something important.]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:18 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[Just tell me over the phone. I'm kinda busy right now.]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:19 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[Oh I couldn't, it would be rude of me, not to mention unprofessional.]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:20 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[It's fine Jimmy. Really, it is. Just tell me what you want to say.]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:21 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[Are you sure?]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:22 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[I'm sure Jimmy, but thanks for asking me in advance.]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:23 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[Okay then. I know what happened between you and Eddy. I have your laptop and all the video diaries you made on it that proves your guilt. Copied it all on my computer and made a few backup discs. I also found a very interesting story you wrote about the two of you, and another one you wrote about yourself and Kevin. Really? Kevin? That one made me laugh way too much than it probably should.]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:28 PM]**

**[From: Edd]**

[What? No. NO. You can't mean that you...NO! Jimmy please, don't show those to anybody! You can't!]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:34 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[How about you come over when you have time? We can negotiate my demands then. Have a nice evening.]

**[Sent: November 20th, 5:36 PM]**

**XxXxX**

Ed gulped as he walked into the trailer park. As a rule, he told himself that he should never come here if he could help it, but he had decided to break that rule just this once as the curiosity gained from reading May's note got to him. He walked up to the dreaded trailer, and knocked on the door a couple of times. Ed froze in place as he heard footsteps coming to answer the door. It was far too late to turn back now.


	4. December

**XxXxX**

**December**

**XxXxX**

**IAMROLF:** So Ed-boy went to see the yellow-haired-harpy?

**ButterNGravy:** yep

**SlamJamKev:** You actually went over there? Did they rape you?

**Partygirl1999:** Kevin they wouldn't do that

**SlamJamKev:** Yeah they would

**ButterNGravy:** I WAS NOT RAPED!

**SlamJamKev:** OK OK! Don't go all caps on us.

**ButterNGravy:** sorry

**Partygirl1999:** So like, what happened?

**ButterNGravy:** we talked

**Partygir1999:** About?

**ButterNGravy:** i told may that i wasnt interested in a romantic relationship and that it was partly due to her harassing me so much last year but i told her that i didnt mind us being friends

**Partygir1999:** Really? What'd she say?

**ButterNGravy:** she said she understood and i left 4 home

**SlamJamKev:** so no rape?

**ButterNGravy:** no

**Partygir1999:** I'll be honest Ed, I didn't really expect that.

**IAMROLF:** Go-go-Nazz-girl do you not see? The times are changing and the children are growing.

**XxXxX**

Edd sat across the table from Jimmy. Sarah was standing next to Jimmy and both were smiling at the distraught Edd. Edd was looking down at a contract that Jimmy had written up, listing demands on what Edd would do for him for as long as Jimmy had Edd's secrets. Edd swallowed his pride and signed his name on the dotted line.

**XxXxX**

The following was written on a scrap piece of notebook paper.

_"Rolf, have you seen Double-D?_

_-Nazz"_

_"Rolf has not seen the sock-hatted-ed-boy._

_-Rolf"_

_"It's not like him to miss class, I hope he's alright._

_-N"_

**XxXxX**

Ed was in a bathroom stall, drawing another of his monster art. He looked over at some of the other graffiti on the stall walls.

_"I 3 BBW"_

_"fat fucker"_

There was a crude drawing of Edd with a dick in his mouth with the words "Double-Fag" written by it.

_"that shit is getting old"_

_"this place needs more niggas"_

_"this place has too many niggers"_

_"I'll fuck up whoever wrote that"_

_"Just try nigga."_

_"could be worse, there could be fuckin spics or kikes here"_

_"The hell is WRONG with you idiots?"_

There was a message that was scratched out, but Ed could still read it.

_~~"Eddy, if you're reading this, I want you to know that I'm sorry. That's all I wanted to"~~ _

**XxXxX**

There were some new posts on the student bulletin board at school.

"Peach Creek Cobblers have finished with a 6-2 season. It wasn't perfect, but we sure improved from last year's run. We all would like to thank everyone for showing up and cheering us on throughout the last four months, and those of us going to High School next year are sad to say goodbye.

Thanks for your support!

Kevin Smith and the Cobblers"

" _Notice to Students and Staff._

_Just a reminder that Peach Creek Jr. High will be closed from December 14th until January 5th for Winter Break. Facualty and staff are still expected to meet on December 13th for the final monthly meeting of a year._

_Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays,_

_Principal Antonucci and Administrative Staff"_

" **Notice:** This week's meeting of class presidents has been canceled due to the winter holiday approaching. See you all next year.

_-James "Jimmy" Clair."_

**XxXxX**

**[From: Jonny]**

[Jimmy wat da fuck? U gave da pictures to da principal anyway? He put me in after school detention for a month after break!]

**[Sent: December 13th, 4:20 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[Yes. For you see, I don't need you anymore. I got bigger and better toys to play with.]

**[Sent: December 13th, 4:23 PM]**

**[From: Jonny]**

[Wat like Double-D? Wat u got on him anyway? I havent seen him in scool for over a week!]

**[Sent: December 13th, 4:28 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[That's for me to know, and you to find out if he ever breaks our deal.]

**[Sent: December 13th, 4:32 PM]**

**[From: Jonny]**

[Speaking of breakin', Plank says I should break your fucking teeth again after what you did to us!]

**[Sent: December 13th, 4:36 PM]**

**[From: Jimmy]**

[Oh my, a threat? Jonny I'll have you know that my father knows the District Attorney in this county. Maybe I'll show him your text message and see if I can get you into the state juvenile hall for a few years or so.]

**[Sent: December 13th, 4:40 PM]**

**[From: Jonny]**

[Jimmy ehhh you wouldnt do that would ya? My parents are already kinda pissed at me you wouldnt really do that to a friend would ya?]

**[Sent: December 13th, 4:43 PM]**

**[From Jimmy]**

[I'll see you in court Jonny, have a nice day.]

**[Sent: December 13th, 4:45 PM]**

**XxXxX**

**To: ButterNGravy**

**From: MrScience**

**Subject: RE: r u ok?**

Dear Edward,

Yes, I am fine. I've just haven't been in school the past few weeks because I have become a bit under the weather. Mother and Father say I seem to have come down with the flu, possibly brought on by stress.

No Ed, I'm not angry at Eddy, please stop asking me that. You should know that Eddy and myself have highly conflicting personalities and we were bound to separate at some point in the future. In layman's terms, we can't get along anymore, he has tried my patience and he is tired of my presence.

On a side note, you really need to work on your spelling and grammar.

Have a good Christmas,

Eddward "Double-D" Jones

**XxXxX**

There was a note on the refrigerator in Ed's house.

" _Dear Edward,_

_We left for Florida to visit your grandmother for the holidays, but we didn't want you embarrassing us again (and have us written out of the will) so we've decided to leave you home alone. There's enough food in the fridge, but don't eat it all at once or you'll hurt yourself like last time. We'll be back by January._

_Love,_

_Mum."_

**XxXxX**

**SlamJamKev:** They left you home alone? Harsh.

**ButterNGravy:** wouldnt have been the furst time

**Partygir1999:** Wow! Just like that movie with the blonde kid and the robbers!

**ButterNGravy:** yh but setting up paint cans take 2 much work if dd isnt dere to help

**SlamJamKev:** So what are you guys doing for Christmas?

**Partygir1999:** I'm throwing another party, you guys are all invited.

**FlowerChild:** even me?

**Partygir1999:** Yes, even you.

**FlowerChild:** can my sisters cum too?

**Partygirl1999:** I dunno, all of you in one place only spells disaster.

**FlowerChild:** as loong as deres food 2 eat or movies to keep dem distracted, they wont harm a fly

**SlamJamKev:** I thought you guys celebrated with your mom.

**FlowerChild:** she haz 2 work that night

**SlamJamKev:** Oh, okay.

**ButterNGravy:** where'd Rolf go Kevin?

**SlamJamKev:** Back to the "Old Country" he said. Looks like we're going to have to celebrate without him.

**Partygirl1999:** I tried to message Edd about the party too, but he didn't respond.

**ButterNGravy:** hes sic

**Partygir1999:** Really? But I saw him leave the house with his parents the other day. He looked fine to me.

**ButterNGravy:** thats wat he told me

**SlamJamKev:** I also saw him the other week. He went over to Fluffy's place with some hardware.

**Partygirl1999:** Fluffy? Oh, you mean Jimmy?

**ButterNGravy:** didnt c jimmy in awhile

**FlowerChild:** ur talkin bout dat kid in the headgear right?

**SlamJamKev:** Yeah, why?

**FlowerChild:** i think i saw him in town awhile ago not sure wat he waz doin

**PartyGirl1999:** Maybe I should invite Jimmy to the party? What do you guys think?

**SlamJamKev:** Meh, why not?

**ButterNGravy:** dat'll be fun!

**FlowerChild:** i dont relly care either way

**XxXxX**

**To: Partygirl1999**

**From: SirJimmy**

**Subject: RE: Christmas Party**

Thank you for the invite Nazz! I'd love to stop by, I haven't seen you all since Halloween! School life is kinda busy huh? That and Sarah keeps dragging me around, but you know.

I'll be sure to bring some cookies, gingerbread of course. I hope to see you all there!

Warm regards,

Jimmy

**XxXxX**

**[From: Eddy]**

[hey kev mind if i talk 2 u bout sumthin?]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:21 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[The hell do you want?]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:22 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[jus want 2 talk nazz wont retrn my texts]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:23 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[I dont blame her, you've been a total asshole lately. The fuck's your problem, anyway?]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:24 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[the only problem i got is with double-d right now and you guys are takin his side without ever hearin mine]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:25 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[Double-D isn't the one going around school spreading bullshit lies that he's a faggot.]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:26 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[yeah? guess he didnt tell u the truth then]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:27 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[Truth? WTF are you talking about?]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:30 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[i aint spreadin lies all i said was that he was gay and that isnt a lie]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:32 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[Seriously, what's your deal?]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:33 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[aside from you guys never asking me what's up? the fact that double-d betrayed my trust? that he pretty much RUINED our friendship? that i can't even look at him anymore for what he did?]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:34 PM]**

**[From: Kevin]**

[Okay, tell me, the hell DID he do?]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:35 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[u relly wanna know? git everyone at my house on New Year's Day. i'll tell you all everything then.]

**[Sent: December 26th, 2:36 PM]**

**XxXxX**

Edd found a note on his front door when he came to answer the doorbell.

" _Sockhead,_

_We need to talk, meet me at my house on New Year's Day._

_-Eddy."_


	5. Janurary

**XxXxX**

**January**

**XxXxX**

Eddy had taken off the rest of his torn clothes and got into the drawn bath. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, his left eye was black, there was quite a bit of dried blood that came from his nose to past his mouth. He used a washcloth to try to clean himself off, and winced a bit as he felt it sting a bit. It was a good thing he was used to such injury.

**XxXxX**

**Private Conversation**

**Mr. Science:** Are you quite happy with yourself?

**Sir Jimmy:** Why yes, yes I am.

**Mr. Science:** Just what in heaven's name do you gain from Ed and Kevin beating up Eddy?

**Sir Jimmy:** Vain I suppose, a bit of revenge that I've had in store for him since the day we've met.

**Mr. Science:** But violence? That's not exactly your way.

**Sir Jimmy:** No, that's the way of the stupid and angry. Normally I'd find a way to break the little piggy, but since he's been long since broken I suppose having his oldest friend and his biggest rival give him the good old one-two, one-two would be amusing. For now at least.

**Mr. Science:** You're a monster.

**Sir Jimmy:** Oh am I? Well I suppose you would know.

**Mr. Science:** Whatever do you mean?

**Sir Jimmy:** Come now, you should be thankful that nobody believed Eddy when he tried to tell them all about what you did. You should be thankful that I found a way to blame him for stealing your laptop.

**Mr. Science:** …

**Sir Jimmy:** Is that supposed to mean something?

**Mr. Science:** I just don't know what to say to that.

**Sir Jimmy:** Say nothing, abide to the contract. Just remember that I can send all your files online where it'll spread like wildfire.

**XxXxX**

**ButterNGravy:** do ya think i

**ButterNGravy:** nevermind

**FlowerChild:** what?

**ButterNGravy:** noting srry interrupting the game

**FlowerChild:** talk 2 me Ed

**ButterNGravy:** do ya think i went overbord with Eddy?

**FlowerChild:** ur still thinking of that?

**ButterNGravy:** yh

**FlowerChild:** i think it was gonna happen

**FlowerChild:** youve been stressing over dose 2 alot

**ButterNGravy:** dats what Kevin told me

**ButterNGravy:** he said that i been taking it to hard when i relly shouldnt

**FlowerChild:** Ed

**ButterNGravy:** i worry aboot DD u know hes like a little brother to me

**FlowerChild:** Ed

**ButterNGravy:** and Eddy was always there for me when I needed him

**FlowerChild:** ED!

**ButterNGravy:** yes?

**FlowerChild:** y dont u come over?

**ButterNGravy:** huh?

**FlowerChild:** stop the game and come over or do u want me to come over there?

**ButterNGravy:** my parents havent come home yet they dont want me to have company with noone home

**FlowerChild:** u can come over here then

**FlowerChild:** my sisters are out but my mom is asleep on the couch

**ButterNGravy:** oh

**ButterNGravy:** i dont think i met ur mom before

**FlowerChild:** i think she'll like u

**XxXxX**

Kevin got a postcard in the mail, he couldn't read where it was from, but it had stamp marks from a lot of European countries.

" _Dear Kevin,_

_Rolf and his family are having a great time in the old country. My relatives are amazed at my good English speaking and are very interested in all my friends in America. Rolf has also met with the girl Rolf's father has promised me to, we are trying to bring her to America as well, you may meet her in the coming months or years._

_Rolf hopes to see you all soon!_

_-Rolf"_

**XxXxX**

When Sarah and her parents came home, Jimmy went out to greet her and the two came back to his room to find it ransacked. The two quickly searched the room for anything that might have been missing.

"It's gone. The laptop's gone!"

**XxXxX**

**[From: Jonny]**

[I got wat u asked for. R u gonna hold up ur end of our deal?]

**[Sent: January 4th, 5:34 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[relax i talked to my mum and she said shed call ur parents and set it all straight. she should be calling any second now]

**[Sent: January 4th, 5:37 PM]**

**[From: Jonny]**

[The phones ringing, I aint giving this to you until I get off da hook though]

**[Sent: January 4th, 5:40 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[fine whatever take ur time]

**[Sent: January 4th, 5:42 PM]**

**[From: Jonny}**

[Also theres a password on it. I cant help u with that.]

**[Sent: January 4th, 5:44 PM]**

**[From: Eddy]**

[i dont need help with dat if it really is double-ds then i can figure it out]

**[Sent: January 4th, 5:47 PM]**

**XxXxX**

When the winter break was over, everyone went back to school aside from Rolf who was still in the process of returning from the Old Country.

There were a new post on the student bulletin board.

" _Notice to Students and Staff._

_Welcome back to Peach Creek Jr. High! We all hope you had a great break, and that you're all more than ready to kick the new year off right! Also, we would like to remind students that if they feel that they're having difficulty with their student life, they can always stop by at the offices of our guidance counselors Mrs. McGee and Mr. Miller._

_Here's to a good year!_

_Principal Antonucci and Administrative Staff"_

**XxXxX**

Sarah was in the guidance counselors office and dug around for the files containing information on the students Jimmy and her could use for blackmail. All she found though was a notebook that had notes on a few students, some that she found interesting.

**Eddward Jones**

_Poor Eddward,he seems to be more stressed out each day. He often complains about how his parents set high standards for him, and expects him to get a perfect record this year after the shame of last year. Getting into fights, defacing school property, and trying to break out of school is something that no parent wants to hear. I know I don't ever want to hear that._

_Other than that, Eddward seems to keep his schedule of daily anti-depressants for his clinical depression, but he still seems guilty about something. Perhaps it was disappointing his parents?_

**Eddy McGee**

_The more I try to get my son to open up, the more he seems to keep shutting himself in. Well, at least he isn't getting into as much trouble as his brother did._

_I know he's upset over his friend Eddward, but he won't tell me why. It's a shame, Eddward is such a nice boy, I can't imagine him doing something that would make Eddy so upset._

**Nazz Winters**

_Nazz is still having problems with showing her real self in school. Her grades are still good, but her overall attitude still falls onto the stereotypical "dumb blonde" even though I know that's not how she is. It seems that she keeps up this attitude more for her appearance than anything else, maybe it's all the pressure?._

_Vanity in girls her age isn't a new issue, I wonder if I was ever like that._

**Jonathan Woods**

_Jonathan still insists that he brings his imaginary friend "Plank" to school. While it seems unhealthy to humor him by "enrolling" Plank into the school system, it surprisingly seems to help him focus more in class and his schoolwork. Given it doesn't seem to be disrupting or harming himself and others, the school will continue to allow this._

_**Update:** According to my son, Jonathan has recently become a bit erratic, engaging in defacing of property and making threats. Having looked over these events and over the notes on him so far, it all seems more like a cry for attention rather than intentional malice._

_I will have to call his parents about this._

**XxXxX**

**ButterNGravy:** wellcome home rolf!

**IAMROLF:** It is grate to be home!

**SlamJamKev:** Nice to see you man. You make it back alright?

**IAMROLF:** Was not too difficult. Nobody got arrested this time.

**Partygirl1999 has signed in**

**SlamJamKev:** Hey Nazz, what's up?

**Partygirl1999:** OMG guys u all need 2 c this: wetube/watch?v=8EmfNdmlCHk

**SlamJamKev:** Is that Double-D?

**IAMROLF:** THE INTERNET HAS CAPTURED DOUBLE ED BOY'S SOUL!

**Partygirl1999:** no Rolf, watch!

**SlamJamKev:** What the fuck? Is this real?

**Partygirl1999:** OMG u guys! Eddy waz telling the truth!

**Partygirl1999:** Ed? R u ok?

**ButterNGravy has signed out**

**Partygirl1999:** ED?

**SlamJamKev:** SHIT! I'm gonna head over there!

**SlamJamKev has signed out**

**IAMROLF:** Should Rolf go as well?

**Partygirl1999:** I think all of us should!

**Partygirl1999 has signed out**

**IAMROLF has signed out**

**XxXxX**

Jimmy watched from inside his room as everyone seemed to gather around Edd's house. Kevin and Rolf were trying to keep Ed from breaking down the door and Nazz was there yelling at them all. Jimmy himself was sitting, eating peaches and cream as he listened to Prokofiev's Dance of the Knights.

He couldn't help but be entertained.


	6. The Video

**XxXxX**

**The Video**

**XxXxX**

The video starts with Eddward covering his face with both hands. He is breathing evenly.

"What have I done?"

He starts to lower his hands, showing a flushed face and tired, cried out eyes.

"I am ... so ashamed. I truly am."

He rests a hand on his forehead.

"It really wasn't supposed to go like that, I didn't mean to ... I told myself I would go to him tonight and tell him that I..."

He buried his face into his hand and shook his head.

"Oh God..."

He stopped, and tried to regain his composure.

"Well, diary, I certainly did what I promised I'd do. I went to Eddy's house when his parents weren't home in the middle of the night. I was going to tell him how I felt ... but when I found him..."

He took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"When I found him, he was fast asleep. His face and body illuminated by his lava lamp, lightly breathing with no snoring ... he looked so peaceful, so beautiful..."

Both hands went to his temples as he shook his head.

"Ah! Why did I do that?"

He regained his composure again.

"I couldn't help myself, I remember him telling me and Ed once that he sleeps with no undergarments if it's too hot out. At that point, I wanted to see if it was true..."

He covered his face with one hand.

"Oh my God ... it was."

Another deep breath.

"I am not sure what compelled me to ... to do _that_. But when I did it, it woke him up. He looked so scared, so confused, and I didn't know what to say to him."

His other hand slightly banged the desk he was at.

"Eddward you fucking idiot! What did you DO?"

Tears started to form in his eyes.

"He ... he told me to get out. Get out and never come back. I was no longer welcomed in his home ... no longer trusted with his spare key!"

Both hands covered his face again.

"What do I do? What do I do now? I ruined everything ... everything that I worked towards..."

The video ended.

Below the video were a handful of comments, most of them anonymous saying that the person in the video was a faggot or a pussy or that the video sucked and a few comments just said "Fuck you" over and over for no real reason.


	7. February

**XxXxX**

**February**

**XxXxX**

~~" _Eddy, I want you to know that you've been my best friend ever since I moved here and_~~

~~_Eddy, I know you can't forgive me, but_ ~~

~~_It was a moment of weakness! I swear!_ ~~

~~_I suppose I deserve all of the phone calls and troubling messages I'm getting now. I also deserve your parents pressing charges against me. I've been acting so selfish lately, and I don't know what to do with myself now, and_ ~~

**XxXxX**

**ButterNGravy:** y not tell me at least?

**Cashman:** ed would U have told ME dat 1 of UR BEST FRIENDS creeped up on u in the middle of night and did sumthing da kankers never dared 2 do?

**ButterNGravy:** not really

**Cashman:** exactly! But u know im not surprised dat he wanted 2 do dat

**ButterNGravy:** u knew the whole time?

**Cashman:** well duh! anyone w/ eyes could see that sockhead had a thing for me i just didnt say anything because i wasnt into it and i thought hed move on! then he goes and do that!

**Cashman:** the fuck kind of friend goes and do that?

**ButterNGravy:** oh

**ButterNGravy:** so what do i do about dubble d?

**Cashman:** ed I dont care

**Cashman:** stay his friend or not its got nothing 2 do w/ me

**Cashman:** i just want 2 move on i got shit i want 2 do in highschool next year

**ButterNGravy:** ok

**ButterNGravy:** eddy i am sorry 4 wat i did

**Cashman:** its fine ed u didnt know and im used to getting beat

**Cashman:** btw wats with u and may kanker?

**ButterNGravy:** we um

**ButterNGravy:** we hang out

**Cashman:** ed u didnt

**ButterNGravy:** didnt wat?

**Cashman:** u know u didnt do that

**ButterNGravy:** do wat?

**Cashman:** u didnt tap dat ass did u?

**ButterNGravy:** NO were just friends!

**Cashman:** oh

**Cashman:** sorry

**ButterNGravy:** r we friends 2?

**Cashman:** yeah 4 life

**Cashman:** eds till the end

**ButterNGravy:** guess u wont be friends with dubble d though

**Cashman:** no

**Cashman:** not after wat he did

**ButterNGravy:** i understand

**XxXxX**

**From: SirJimmy**

**To: Mr. Science**

**Subject: RE: You're not going to do anything?**

Oh Eddward, do I have to explain this again? I did not simply give Eddy your laptop, no, I only gave him the chance to take it from my home. It is nobody's fault but your own now that your secrets have been released.

I cannot help you anymore, you fiend. Good day.

**XxXxX**

**[From: Kevin]**

[Hey man, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't know about all that shit that went down with you and Double-D. I know it's not much, but if ya want some jawbreakers or just want to hang out or something, come on by.]

**[Sent: February 10th, 11:45 AM]**

**[From: Nazz]**

[Eddy, I'm so sorry about what happened. I can't imagine what you must've been feeling. TBH I have a cousin who went through something similar, but that was a total stranger and was stopped before anything happened. I hope you feel better soon.]

**[Sent: February 10th, 11:48 AM]**

**[From: Rolf]**

[Loudmouth Ed-boy, your predicament saddens Rolf. In Rolf's home country, that situation is met with the binding of the perpetrator and they are beaten at the gate of the village with trout. Rolf does not see how this would help here, Double Ed-boy's betrayal and sin seem different than that of pure malice.]

**[Sent: February 10th, 11:53 AM]**

**XxXxX**

The following was written on some notebook paper.

_"Did you hear the news, Kev?"_

_"Yea I heard"_

_"Can you believe it? He's moving away."_

_"I know, can't say I won't miss having him around."_

_"Do you think its for the best?"_

_"Dunno, probably. After what he did and all."_

_"We should go say goodbye, it's the least we could do."_

**XxXxX**

A group of kids including Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny and Plank, Ed, and May watched as Edd walked from the door to his house carrying the last of his luggage and putting it in the back of his parent's car. Edd didn't look at them, but his facial expression was nearly blank.

Nazz and Rolf were waving goodbye, Kevin just stood there folding his arms, Jonny and Plank were discussing about where Edd was going, May was trying to comfort a crying Ed.

Before getting into the back of the car, Edd faced the crowd, took a deep breath.

"Goodbye."

**XxXxX**

**Sir Jimmy:** So, you got off the hook. Good for you, now where is it?

**Woodboy:** Where what?

**Sir Jimmy:** Don't be stupid, that laptop wasn't the only thing you took.

**Woodboy:** Dunno what ur talking about

**Sir Jimmy:** Where's my BOOK?

**Woodboy:** Oh that? I gave it to Eddy.

**Sir Jimmy:** You what?

**Woodboy:** Yeah, Eddy would probably get better use out of your scam book than you would.

**Sir Jimmy:** You're kidding. How in the heck did you even know I had such a thing?

**Woodboy:** Seriously your already vain enough to act like a total dick even a monkey could figure out that you'd have some kind of record or ledger and now Eddy has it and is telling everyone about all the shit you and Sarah pulled.

**Sir Jimmy:** Like anyone would believe him, and it's written as "You're" you stupid illiterate commoner.

**Woodboy:** Don't give a fuck, have fun at school buddy!


	8. Epilogue

**XxXxX**

**Epilogue by Neo H.B.B. Sam**

**XxXxX**

As Eddward ventured outside to get the mail for his aunt, he couldn't help but smell the cold, yet fresh Canadian breeze throughout the tallgrass of the wide open prairie surrounding his aunt and uncle's home. Back home in Peach Creek, Edd would have caught a whiff of the sea on a warm day as per usual at his old home over near the east coast of Georgia. Living in the prairies of Manitoba gave Edd a new familiar odor to awaken to in the morning now. That old scent of Peach Creek was starting to fade away from his memory, causing Edd to sigh in melancholy.

Continuing his strides towards the mailbox, Edd opened the lid as he took out the contents from within. Reviewing the mail, Edd found most of it to be primarily junk mail and bills, which was to be expected. What the boy didn't expect however was a letter handwritten personally to him, which Edd gazed at with wide eyes. He set the rest of the mail gently and firmly within the tallgrass so it wouldn't fly away in the frequent gusts that blew throughout the region. Now Edd carefully ripped open the envelope, lying down in the tallgrass so as the wind wouldn't cause the letter to flap in the breeze as much. With his feet cross legged, Edd gripped at the letter with great intensity as he began to read its contents.

" _Double-D,_

_Don't ask how I found out about your new address, I'll just say it took a lot of time, connections and favors to get it. Look, I'm only going to tell you this once Sockhead, so you better pay attention real good. You and Ed have been my best friends for over ten years man, that's a freaking decade or something. Shit, we've known each other ever since that fateful day me and Ed tried to scam ya, only for you to end up joining in on our shit for years. The fact you've been able to put up with all the crap I've done to ya makes you one hell of a guy man, I mean it. Seriously, I've always considered you and Ed to be the only two people I could ever really trust in this whole damn world. I know I come across as a self-centered piece of shit at heart, but I care about you and Ed more than I do myself, honest._

_Then came that night you had to break into my house and try to suck me off. Yeah, I still cringe just thinking about that night, and I wish it never happened so things wouldn't have to be the way they are right now. Double-D, I don't care that you're gay, bisexual, pan or whatever kind of sexual preference you are unless it's like little kid loving or something disgusting like that. You've had my back when I didn't deserve any kindness, so who am I to turn my back on my best friend just because he likes guys now? I'm not the homophobe my old man is, and I'd think someone as smart as you can understand that._

_Of course while I like ya as a friend, that's just that. I will never be attracted to you the same way you feel about me. Besides the fact I just don't roll the way you do, you're more of a brother to me than my real bro, so it'd be way to weird. That and it would be really shitty of both of us to leave Ed as the third wheel, and don't you deny that wouldn't happen if we went down that path for whatever reason. Double-D, I know it's gonna be weird now that I know you've wanted to be more than friends with me, and that's gonna take a long time to get over. Who knows, maybe one day we can look back and laugh, but I got a feeling that day ain't for a while at least._

_Try not to feel bad Sockhead, okay? I'm sure there's someone out there for ya, just like how Ed found May Kanker, even if I can't help but cringe at that sometimes. I know that since there's more straight than gay guys out there you'll probably run into the issue of liking a guy in a way he can't like you back again. It'll suck while you're going to school yeah, but I bet once you graduate as valedictorian you'll easily find some great guy to love afterwards. Although I'd make sure I'd work on my game if I was you. Word of advice Sockhead: Just straight up tell a person your feelings about them instead of being a creep. You and Ed have always been social rejects with how awkward ya two can be sometimes. Hell I don't know if you guys would've survived Peach Creek without me trying to play things cool when you'd freak one of the kids out with your awkwardness. I know I wasn't any better a lot yeah, but out of all three of us Eds I was always the most socially aware, which in your book would translate into having the most "social intelligence" or something._

_Anyway, I know we're probably not gonna see each other in person for years at least ever since our parents settled out of court. To be honest, I don't know if I'm ready to see ya face-to-face some days myself. I'll admit I can't help but think about you and the first thing coming to my mind is that you tried to give me a blowjob in my sleep. I feel bad for having that as my first thought just as much as you do, if not more since we've got plenty of good memories I'd rather have come to mind instead. My parents are trying to convince me to see a shrink to help deal with what you did, and as much as I despise therapists, a part of me agrees with my folks that it wouldn't be a bad idea. I just want to fucking forget that night ever happened._

_I don't know what I feel some days, and even writing this letter I was filled with nothing but mixed emotions. This shit took me weeks to write up and send it to ya, not just because finding your new address was a pain in the ass, but because I didn't know if I had the strength to do so. I don't want to resent you of all people man, but it's not easy. Oh by the way, Ed says hi. Poor Lumpy, if May wasn't with him right now he'd be a complete wreck. He misses you so much, and seeing Ed depressed is like watching a dog lie down in sorrow because his owner ain't ever coming back home to see it. But don't worry about Ed, it'll take time but he'll adjust and move on, probably faster than me if you can believe that._

_God, I feel like a chick being this fucking emotional writing this shit. Don't tell anyone or I'll fucking kill ya, but I cried writing this up. I can trust ya to keep that to yourself, just like how you know me and Ed won't ever spill the beans about what's under that hat of yours. But yeah, the amount of crap I feel inside me is complicated as fuck, and I don't have the huge as hell vocabulary as you do to describe it._

_Don't write back for a year at least._

– _Eddy"_

At this point it became indistinguishable to tell which tear stains on the letter were from either Eddy or Edd. The boy wept, crying to the heavens to let it all out.


End file.
